This invention relates to an improved grip for golf clubs. In particular, the invention concerns a unique pattern formed in the exterior surface of the grip which provides a highly effective "feel" for the club when holding the club during the golf swing.
The "feel" of a club in the golfers hands has always been considered important. Fundamentally, a secure and comfortable feeling when gripping a club is translated into more effective use of the club when striking a golf ball. This is due in part to the fact that if a secure and comfortable grip is not achieved, the club could twist on impact when a ball is struck. In addition, any discomfort could cause the golfer to change from the best hand position on the club which would also lead to poor results when hitting the ball.
In addition to such purely physical factors, it is known that a good "feel" when gripping a golf club can improve the golfer's mental attitude. The nature of the game of golf allows for considerable thinking about each shot as opposed to fast-paced games requiring more instinctive reactions. A secure and comfortable feeling when gripping a golf club will therefore tend to place the golfer in a better frame of mind for executing a golf shot.
Golf grip design efforts have resulted in many variations in patterns formed in the exterior surfaces of golf grips. It is recognized, however, that improvements in this area are always welcomed by the golfing public.